1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing information about devices in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for remote device location identification in a data processing environment where devices are coupled with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments often include several data processing systems of various types communicating with each other over physical distances. Devices associated with such data processing systems and stand-alone devices may be coupled to each other, such as over a data communication network, to enable some of the functions of the data processing environment or a data processing system therein.
In certain data processing environments, such as a data center, the number of devices coupled in this manner can be large. For example, a typical data center location can have as many as a few hundred data processing systems including hundred or even thousands of devices coupled to each other. A device may be a component of a data processing system or an appliance in the data processing environment. A network adapter in a computer, a networking switch, a port on a router, and a removable card or component compatible with one or more protocols or specifications, are some examples of devices that can be coupled in this manner.
A device—a local device—may be coupled with another device or appliance—a remote device—over wired or wireless media. A device may be coupled to another device via one or more intermediary devices. A coupling between two devices via one or more intermediary devices may utilize a combination of different types of communication media. For example, a first device may be coupled to a second device via a third device. The coupling between the first and the third device may be over a wired network and the coupling between the third and the second device may be over a wireless network.